That Day, In Lima Bean
by penofme
Summary: Blaine Anderson always have all the confidence in the world about his future family with Kurt Hummel. This is likely not going to change. But after his best friend Sam Evans tell him the different perspective regarding the issue, Blaine is a little startled. Set after 4x21. An epic BLAM bromance, featuring Kurt Hummel.


It was a typical rainy day in Lima. Blaine Anderson sat alone in one of the corner in Lima Bean, waiting for his best friend to come. It was their weekly "Coffee Friday" ritual, just talking about everything and planning the activities for the rest of the weekend.

But it's not a usual Friday for Blaine himself. Just yesterday afternoon he and Burt had just the "talk", and Burt, tried to act as composed as he can, politely refused Blaine's intention to propose to Kurt. It was such a buzz kill for Blaine, after the whole week Glee Club seizing and enthusiastically talking about "pursuing dreams", Blaine thought that marrying Kurt would be such a dream come true for him. And now he's here, alone in Lima Bean, contemplating about whether what he done to Burt. Is it really what he wanted? Having his own family in such a young age?, or is it just an instant impulse, acknowledging Mr Schue's plan to re-marry Ms Pilsburry and at the same time, seeing Kurt back in town?.

"Dude, you're zoning out,"

Blaine's a little caught off guard. He didn't realize that Sam already sat in front of him.

"Oh, hey Sam. Sorry…" Blaine said, closing his eyes and sighing a little too frequently.

Sam squinted his eyes.

"Are you okay, man?," Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…a little out of being myself…" Blaine answered.

From the expression on Sam's face, Blaine knew that his friend is not completely understood with what's going on.

"So…what's up? You're kind of... _away_ this week" Sam said without looking at Blaine, his hand holding the cup in the table.

At that moment Blaine knew that Sam is clearly capable of sensing that something went wrong with him.

"It's…. you know…long story short…"

"It's about Kurt, isn't it?" Sam interrupted Blaine's unfinished sentence. But still, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine frowned. _What with this whole avoiding eye contact here?_ _Am I doing something wrong?._

"Sam, are you alright?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I'm fine, really. It's just… ever since Kurt came back, you don't talk to me like for a few days" Sam answered quietly, fingers tapping at his cup.

Then it hit Blaine right in the stomach.

"And…whenever we're in the same room without Kurt, you kept talking about him. So I guess this time, this is also about him" Sam continued, with not so happy tone.

Blaine know that Sam is a "very affectionate and needy of attention" person. But it never occurs to Blaine that he is also a "jealousy" type, especially since they're best friends like… _for life_, probably.

Before Blaine can explain anything Sam said,

"Not that I'm jealous or what…but every time we come to the topic about this particular guy Kurt Hummel, you're always changing to this kind of guy, dude".

"What kind?" Blaine asked.

Sam sighed.

"This victim and hopeless and unhappy kind of guy" Sam answered literally, with no metaphor whatsoever.

"And that's not fun…at least for me," he continued.

Blaine cannot right away responded to that. Sam has a point. And actually, Sam is absolutely right. Every time he has Kurt inside his mind, all he wants to do is crying, feeling guilty, and melancholic. And that's not a picture perfect of a teenage 18 years old high school boy who's facing a fun show choir Regional Championship and a very thrilling exams and graduation.

"You're zoning out again" Sam said.

It was a moment for an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Sam, I need to tell you something…" Blaine said.

"Yeah, sure. What did Kurt do this time ar..."

"I just asked Burt's permission to marrying Kurt" Blaine said a little bit too fast. And it's strange, telling this to his best friend made his heart beat like… a thousand times faster than when he told this to Burt.

Another awkward silence for a few more seconds.

"I know," Sam said, to Blaine surprised, very calmly.

It's a like a bolt of thunder outside is come sipping through Blaine's spine right now.

"You know?" Blaine asked.

"Are you having a short term memory loss now, dude? Because as far as I'm concerned, I still live at their house," Sam answered.

Blaine chuckled, and a few seconds later, Sam smiled.

_God, what a relief_, seeing Sam smile like this, Blaine said to himself.

"Burt talked to me yesterday when we're having dinner. Of course with no Kurt around, because ever since last Sunday he kept going out with you every night so..."

"Oh come on, Sam. Stop this jealousy attitude..." Blaine interrupted again. Right now with a begging. Because honestly, he started to feel uncomfortable with whatever Sam implied to do.

"Anyway, Burt know you and I are hanging out together, so last night he and Carole asked me with a looooot of questions about you" Sam said, as uncomfortable as Blaine right now.

"Really?" Blaine asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah. It's his son for God sake, dude. They say you're like a kid to them, too. And I kinda said that..." Sam stopped for a little bit, eyes looked at the ceiling above.

"What what?! What do you say about me, Sam?" a rush of excitement and panick emerge in Blaine's blood as he demanding answer from Sam.

"I said that you're a very nice guy, Blaine" Sam answered.

Once again Blaine felt a relieved in his body.

"Thanks, man" Blaine responded.

"No need. Because I said what I know" Sam said, sipping his coffee.

"If you're this supportive, what's with the attitude, Sam...?" Blaine asked worryingly.

"Oh, calm down, dude. Who said I'm being supportive with your decision?" Sam eagerly answered.

"But you said..."

"Oh come on, Blaine. Don't be so naive. Fact is, you're a nice guy. But seeing you going to the altar, with whoever it is, at our age...just...like wasting yourself for nothing" Sam answered with a high pitch voice. A couple next to them jolted a little bit.

Blaine sighed deeper. Sam is probably right. _Am I throwing my life away for such a rush decision? _

"But you did what you did with Brit" Blaine said.

"Nah. We both know at that time that I'm only using her for my sake. That's awful, I know. But you're not the person that I am, Blaine. That's why I like you so much" Sam said, and a moment later realized that he probably not using the appropriate words.

Blaine felt a rush of blood to his whole body when Sam said that. This is actually the first time that his best friend, a.k.a his (former?) crush, a.k.a the cutest senior in McKinley, admitted that he like him.

"Come on, Blaine. It's not like that... I mean... you know what I mean, right?" Sam straightened his previous sentence.

"Well...kind of. You mean that you like me for all the reasons that I'm so different from you. Is that it?" Blaine asked, trying to sound as objective as possible.

Sam nodded, and then said,

"...and also, for all the reasons that... we also share the same interests".

This time Blaine nodded. He knew that Sam was talking about the Glee Club, Student Councils, and all the nerdy and geeky stuffs they do together.

"So...are you saying that I shouldn't marrying Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Sam sighed, now looking at Blaine's eyes strikingly.

"You know, dude. Kurt is a great guy. He's funny and kind and doing some great stuffs. Don't get me wrong, but I think what you had with him, right now, is not healthy" Sam said in a more serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Sam is closing himself to Blaine, and with slightly whispering voice said,

"Like I said before, dude. Kurt is making you like a ... depressing robot".

"What?" Blaine responded.

Sam tutted a little bit, leaning his back on the chair again.

"Whenever he's around your mind is completely about him. It's good if his appearance is motivating you to be better. But from what I see, up to this time, he's only making you miserable" Sam said blatantly.

Blaine never thought of that before. Is he really _that_ miserable, even from all of the people around him?.

"Kitty and Marley even asked me whether Kurt really the love of your life..." Sam whispered to Blaine.

"They did?" Blaine asked unbelievably.

Sam nodded.

"Listen, man. I'm not saying that you shouldn't marry Kurt or having a relationship with him. It's just...I'm begging you, Blaine Devon Anderson..." Sam said, closing his gap from Blaine once again.

"...please, figure out whatever it is the issues that you have when you're with Kurt. Finish it, then be happy, being yourself, show it to people around you. Then you'll have our blessing" Sam continued.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Sam is right. Before he can - hopefully - happy with Kurt in a sacred bond of marriage, he should find his happiness with Kurt before they promise to each other in front of God. He need to find his own peace with him.

"Tell me, when was the last time you talked about video games, comic books, or movies with Kurt?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Never" Blaine answered straight away.

"We only talk about our future. Our musics, our lovey-dovey things and stuff" Blaine admitted to Sam.

"That's what I mean, dude. You and Kurt need to live in the present. Be who you are. Talk to him about your favorite movies, like you did with me. Or comic books. Or your favorite superheroes. He needs to know that part about you" Sam said, in a more serene, comforting way.

Blaine nodded.

"I don't know that you have this kind of maturity, Sam" Blaine said, complimenting his friend.

Sam chuckled.

"Not that mature, actually. I just being care" Sam answered.

"Okay, Sam. Thank you very much for the advises. And now, let's forget all of this things, so we can progress to our Coffee Friday rituals" Blaine said. Surprisingly he felt a big load of crap has been lifted up from his shoulders.

"I thought that this is our Coffee Friday, man" Sam answered, his eyes squinted.

Blaine shook his head.

"Of course not. Our Coffee Friday should be fun!. Just like what you said..." Blaine said enthusiastically, brought smile to Sam's face.

"Yeah! This is the Nightbird I know" Sam said, as enthusiastically as his friend.

Just before Sam wanted to show Blaine his latest Batman figurine, a squeaky familiar voice and figure stand before them.

"Oh, I know that you're gonna be here".

It was Kurt.

"Oh hey, Kurt" Blaine said with an awkward voice. He can clearly felt the sudden shift aura from Sam right away. Sam set his Batman figurine back into his backpack.

"Hey Sam!" Kurt greeted Sam indifferently. Sam didn't have a chance to respond when Kurt hurriedly said to Blaine,

"Blaine, honey, what about another shopping night tonight? I just found a new clothing store just across the town. They have a crazy discounts and I browse their site before, and I found some marvelous sweaters and bow ties that perfectly match your figure and eyes. It's amazing!"

Blaine felt a strange twist sensation in his stomach, seeing how insensitive Kurt was regarding Sam, and seeing his best friend Sam, bowed his head, tapping his already empty cup.

Blaine not answered Kurt's invitation right away. His eyes rolled to Kurt, and then to Sam, to Kurt, and to Sam again.

"Rrr...am I interrupting your bromance bonding time right now? If that's the case, I'm sorry I'm just gonna take off..."

"No, Kurt. It's okay" Sam said, stood up.

Blaine felt a rush of guilty feeling in his whole body.

"I can see Blaine everyday, you're here for a few days...so...I'm the one who should probably take off.." Sam continued, put a few bucks on the table, and then get ready to proceed away from the table. Kurt gave an understanding smile to Sam, just before Blaine stood up from his own chair and yelled,

"Sam, wait! Come here!"

Sam stopped his step, and looked toward Blaine direction. Confused in his expression.

Kurt's smile gone in a matter of seconds.

Blaine held Kurt's right arm and said,

"Kurt. Listen. I'm sorry...but you know, this is kind of an important meeting for me and Sam. We've been doing it the whole year. It's our Coffee Friday ritual" .

Kurt shifted his eyes from Blaine to Sam, who seems still a bit shocked with what Blaine did.

"Not that I don't want to spending time with you, Kurt, because I really do. But I need to keep up with Sam, too. We're not hanging out since last Sunday...so...I'm so sorry, Kurt. Can you spare me this time?" Blaine said, with his most charming expression.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Sorry for being so insensitive before, guys. It's _bros before hoes_ pledge, right?" Kurt goofily said.

"I'm just going to take a cup, and then take off and then let the two of you doing what you guys usually doing there..." he continued with a warm smile, patted Sam on the shoulder. Sam smiled.

"You take care each other, alright? Bye..." Kurt greeted them as he walked to the cashier to grab a cup of coffee.

"That's absolutely cool, dude" Sam said, proud of his best friend.

"You take care of me, Sam. I probably can live without the romantic love of my life, but I can't live without my platonic love _slash_ friend" Blaine said, made both of them laughing hard.

"Thanks, man" Sam said.

"Thanks to you, too" Blaine answered.

From not so afar distance, Kurt can heard their laughing. It was so crisp, so heartfelt, and it was so..._enchanting _Kurt felt that he didn't want to left Lima Bean for the rest of the day.


End file.
